


【翻译】Birthday Baby Boy

by oreob1tch, Sirius_Atlantic, WincestJ2CN



Series: Padackles fanfics [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jensen, Top Jared Padelecki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Atlantic/pseuds/Sirius_Atlantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今天是Jared的生日，Jensen想要好好照顾他的大男孩儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Birthday Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Baby Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532476) by [oreob1tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch). 



> 译者：SA  
> Beta：SA

Jared带着一个大大的微笑从睡梦中醒来。今天是7月19号——他的生日。他为此像个四岁小孩儿一样开心，兴奋的不行。  
Jensen仍然熟睡着，紧贴着他的背，Jared幸福地叹了一声。他还不打算叫醒对方，这个可怜的家伙几乎一整晚都在看他的剧本，生怕他会突然把他的台词全部忘光。  
但是Jared想要被关心，毕竟今天是他的生日呀。他不想要礼物或者其他的什么（蛋糕其实挺不错的，他必须承认）——他只想要Jensen可以不停地吻他和“不，你不用做这些，宝贝，今天是你的生日。”  
他挺想在床上吃一顿早饭，但不会因为没能这么做而失望。有Jensen像这样拥着他已经足够好了。  
“你已经醒了？”Jensen沙哑的嗓音传进了Jared的耳朵和大脑，他无法克制地颤抖了一下，因为，该死的……Jensen的声音让他起了反应。  
“嗯哼，醒了有几分钟了。”他回答道，仍然带着微笑。  
“该死。”Jensen叹了口气。“我本来想给你做早餐的。”  
Jared笑了起来，他转过身看着Jensen睡眼朦胧的脸。“现在也不迟。”  
年长的男人吻过他的额头然后起身，赤裸着身子离开了床。Jared咧嘴笑了，他总是那么幸运。  
****  
“嘿 Misha。”在接通电话后Jared扬起了嘴角。“最近如何？”  
“我也想问同样的事情。”Misha这么说着，Jared可以听出他声音里的笑意。“你感觉怎么样，生日男孩？”  
“老了。”Jared笑起来。“但…没错，感觉很棒。今天每个人都对我很好。”他看了看周围然后压低了声音，“除了Jensen。”  
“噢。”  
Jared叹着，自从他们起床后，Jensen就一直表现的很怪异，还意外的疏远他。  
“也许他只是累了。”  
“也许吧。”Jared耸了耸肩，强迫着自己再一次微笑。“谢谢你打电话过来伙计，很高兴能听见你的声音。”  
Misha笑着又和他聊了些有关于电话性爱的事情，并在挂断电话前祝Jared生日快乐。  
这一天剩下的时间——在片场的时候——也很好。他得到了一个小蛋糕，片场的人还给他唱了生日歌，他感觉自己像是又回到了童年。

然后就该回家了。  
Jensen提早离开了所以Jared只能一个人开车回去。他打开了他们同住的屋子的门走了进去。房间里很安静，甚至有可能根本就没人在。Jared叹了口气脱下了他的T恤，把它搭在自己的肩膀上，然后打开冰箱拿了支啤酒。他想开灯但灯却没有亮起。他一边低声咒骂着“该死”一边走向卧室。当他打开卧室门时，不禁吸了口气。  
到处都是蜡烛。  
地板上有蜡烛，床头桌上有蜡烛……

而床上有Jensen。  
穿着衣服的Jensen。  
Jensen穿着那条Jared特别喜欢的牛仔裤，因为它能完美的包裹Jensen紧俏的臀部。而Jensen的——实际上是Jared的——上衣，它对Jensen来说太大了，领口都滑到了肩膀上。  
“Hi，大男孩儿。”Jensen说道，这句话让一阵颤粟蹿上钩子的脊椎。  
“uhm……hi？”  
他早先还以为Jensen对他生气了，所以现在的这个——这个场面对他来说是个超大的惊喜。  
“你这是……这是做什么？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”Jensen问到，他听起来是那么的没自信以至于Jared觉得自己必须去亲吻Jensen好让他知道这一切非常完美。而他的确这么做了。他们的吻轻缓又浪漫，Jared爱着这个过程的每一秒。就像他爱着Jensen。  
****  
“宝贝你得先去拿——ungnh……”当Jensen坐在了Jared的老二上时，他的话变成了一句咕哝。“你还没有……”  
“我已经自己做好了。”Jensen说，他的呼吸因为被开扩的拉伸感和快感而颤抖着。“我为你做好了准备。”  
Jared有些意外。这感觉是那么的棒，Jensen也很棒，这一切都是那么完美。  
Jensen现在就在照顾Jared，给予他真正想要且需要的——Jensen自己。  
他缓慢的上下挺动臀部好让Jensen习惯。“你……天啊。”当他向上挺动他的屁股，阴茎顶到了Jensen的前列腺时，Jensen发出呻吟。“操你的感觉太棒了。”  
Jared想要让Jensen自己来做这个，但Jared更想要得到更多，而且是现在，马上，立刻就要。他猛地向上挺起，这让Jensen再一次呻吟，并把双手放在了Jared的肩膀上。Jared爱死了他现在看到的景象：Jensen仍然穿着他的T恤且已经滑下了肩膀，布料遮住了Jensen的阴茎，所以他现在唯一能看到的就是Jensen湿漉漉的小洞，那儿正吞吐着Jared的老二。  
“我快要到了。”Jensen轻吟着，感谢上帝，因为Jared也不能再坚持多久了。Jared重重的顶入Jensen，而Jensen立刻就射了出来——没有碰一下阴茎，就仅仅是被操射了。  
这个认识也立刻让Jared迎来高潮。  
****  
“生日快乐。”Jensen低声说，Jared睁开了双眼。  
“Hm？”  
“我有个礼物要给你。”  
“你真是一个贴心的男朋友。”Jared笑起来，在Jensen的脸颊上吻了好几下。“我能看看吗？”  
****  
第二天，每个人都盯着他的左手无名指看，Jared的脸上有着止不住的笑意。他的未婚夫就站在他的身边，牵着他的另一只手，和Jared一样笑的灿烂。  
Fin。


End file.
